


Walking On Air

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Army!Kurt, M/M, famous!blaine, future!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just being nominated for a Tony was an honor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking On Air

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #609 (by Anonymous)Date: November 18, 2013Prompt: Kurt is in the military and is deployed when Blaine is nominated for his first Grammy/Tony. He manages to get home and surprise Blaine when he goes up on stage to accept this award.

White spots danced in front of his eyes and Blaine’s face ached from smiling so much. Cameras flashed all around him and people called out his name.  _His name!_  It still floored Blaine that people actually knew who he was. He still felt like the small town kid trying to make it in the big city, not the actor nominated for best lead role in a musical. 

“Blaine! Over here!”

Turn. Pose. Smile. 

“So,” the reporter, a sweet young woman he had never heard of before, hurried over to him. “You are the youngest actor nominated in your category. How does that feel?”

“It’s still mind-blowing,” he grinned and repeated the same response he had given a million times. “I can’t believe I’m in the same category as these outstanding actors. I looked up to these men when I was  a kid and it’s such an honor to be even be mentioned along with them.”

“Wonderful,” the reporter smiled. “And do you have a date here?”

“I do! I’m here with my good friend Rachel Berry who is also nominated tonight for best actress in a featured role,” he glanced over to where Rachel looked stunning in her light pink gown. “My husband is currently serving overseas so he should be watching this. Hi Kurt! Love you and wish you were here!”

He gave the camera a small wave and grinned at the reporter before continuing down the red carpet. 

He was really here, he was really surrounded by his idols, and he wasn’t able to enjoy it with his husband. 

It did help to imagine Kurt halfway around the world watching him on television. He had raved about how proud he was of Blaine and the warm feeling still hadn’t faded. 

As soon as the stepped into the theater, Rachel handed him a glass of champagne and clinked their glasses together. “To us.”

“To us,” Blaine sipped at his drink. 

By the time they were in their seats, his head was swimming slightly and his heart was pounding. This was what he had imagined when he was a boy and watched the Tony’s on television with his mother. He had finally made it.

The show started with a huge music number and Blaine felt like his nerves were going to tear him apart.  It wasn’t like he expected to win. It had been a miracle that he had been cast anyway and this was his first nomination. Blaine’s hopes dwindled further when Rachel didn’t win and had to fix the smile on her face to his her disappointment. 

“And now for best male lead in a musical,” the announcer began and Rachel reached over to grab his hand as his name was called and his picture joined the other nominees. 

He held his breath and tried to focus on a good losing face but couldn’t concentrate as the silence seemed to stretch forever. 

“And the winner is…” the announcer opened the envelope. “Blaine Anderson-Hummel!”

His heart stopped and Rachel screamed next to him. She pulled him in for a kiss on the cheek and everyone turned to look at him, grinning widely. Trembling, Blaine got to his feet and adjusted his tux with shaking hands. He tried to keep what he knew was a stunned expression on his face as he climbed the steps.

_Don’t fall. Don’t fall._

“And here to present the award is Blaine Anderson-Hummel’s husband, Lieutenant Kurt Anderson-Hummel,” dressed in his dress uniform, Kurt stepped out onto the stage with a small smile and Blaine froze at the top to the stairs. 

When his brain finally caught up with what was happening, he launched himself into his husband’s arms and it felt like a dam had broken. He sobbed into Kurt’s shoulder as the crowd exploded into cheers. 

“You’re supposed to be watching this on TV,” he choked out and Kurt laughed. 

“I was never going to miss you winning your first Tony,” he whispered into Blaine’s ear, voice thick with tears. 

“What if I had lost?” Blaine held him tighter. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Kurt kissed his temple. “You never would have lost. Now, go make your speech.”

Blaine jumped and spun around to face the cheering crowd. With a final squeeze of Kurt’s hands, he accepted the award and walked to the microphone.

“So…I never expected to win and that surprise totally took away any chance of me thinking up a speech on the spot,” he let out a shaky laugh. “I want to thank my manager, the writers of the show, my fellow cast…my friend Rachel who came here with me tonight, my brother and parents, my parents-in-law and…and my husband who has always and will always be my reason for living. I wouldn’t be here without your support and words could never express how much you mean to me, or how much it means to me that you are here. I love you and this is for you.”

The crowd cheered as they kissed and took each other’s hands. The award was wonderful, much more than Blaine had ever expected, but Kurt being here made him feel like he was walking on air. 


End file.
